runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runique Ranks
Staff Ranks Owner - An owner, is well..the owner? They have no set restrictions, and are mainly responsible for ensuring that Runique stays updated, online and stable. An owner can give a player any rank that they wish, they do not need to meet the requirements. Game Developer - '''A game developer is an individual that is responsible for releasing content and fixing issues for the server. This rank is only given to individuals that the owners deem to be worth, based on their previous work with Java. Much like a website developer, a game developer usually interacts with the owners, solely. It is not they responsibility to be involved with the community. A game developer has the powers of an owner in regards to the server, but no posses and forums/website powers. '''Website Developer - '''Website developers are individuals who are responsible for the reliability and stability of Runique's website. A website developer is not involved in the staff team directly, and usually interacts with the owners, solely. A website developer has the powers of an owner in regards to the website, but does not posses and powers ingame. There are no set requirements on this rank, it is only given to individuals who have made direct contact with the owners and have specified their skills in abilities in regards to website development. '''Administrator - '''Administrators are the only staff members that are below owners. Administrators are responsible for clearing major issues in regards to lost items, bugs, glitches and donation issues. It is not an administrators direct responsibility to help the community, but it is their responsibility to stay involved. An administrator is generally considered the right-hand man of the owners, dealing with issues in their absence. Although, an administrator does not have the powers of an owner, and therefore cannot access critical files (for both server and website). An individual can only earn this rank if they are a Junior Administrator, and administration feels they are eligible for a promotion. '''Junior Administrator - '''Junior Administrators are the staff members that are below Administrators. It is not a Junior Administrator's direct responsibility to help the community, but it is their responsibility to stay involved. A Junior Administrator is generally considered the right-hand man of the Administrators dealing with issues in their absence. Although, a Junior Administrator does have a limited version of the powers of an Administrator. An individual can only earn this rank if they are a Senior Moderator, and administration feels they are eligible for a promotion. '''Senior Moderator - '''Senior moderators are the next rank below Junior Administrators, and have much of the same responsibilities of a server moderator, but are more focused on dealing with larger issues (appeals for bans/mutes/infractions). The commands of a senior moderator are similar to what a Junior Administrator would have. An individual can only earn this rank if they are a global moderator, and administration feels they are eligible for a promotion. '''Forum Moderator - '''Fourm Moderators' duty is to keep the forums clean, well-organised and to ensure the community is satisfied on their platform. They have the same responsibilities of a Global Moderator and a Senior Moderator while on the forums. In-game they have no power as their priority is upholding the status quo of a Forum Moderator. '''Global Moderator - '''Global Moderators' are below the Senior Moderator position. They basically have the same responsibilities of a Server Moderator and a Forum Moderator. This rank can be earned if the individual is a Server Moderator and administration feels like the individual is ready for a promotion. '''Server Moderator - '''Server Moderators' are the next staff rank below Global Moderators. Server Moderators have similar responsibilities to that of a server support, but are granted more powers, as they have earned the trust of the staff team. The server moderator rank is granted to players that have passed the trial as a 'Server Support'. '''Server Support - '''Server Supports' are the lowest ranking staff members in Runique. A server support position can be referred to as a trial moderator position. Server supports are limited in their commands - their main responsibilities are to help the community by answering questions, helping with clues, directing players, and ensuring that the community stays intact. A player can earn this rank if they are deemed worthy by the staff team. Players can show their interest in the rank by position an EOI here (Expression of Interest). '''Misc Ranks Ex-Staff Member -''' A Member who has been a staff member of unique and has obtained the minimum rank of a moderator for at least 2 months. Ex-staff members have greatly contributed to the well-being of the server, and are only ex-staff members because they chose to resign. 'Respected Member -' A player who has played for at least three months and has made a significant impact on the community in a positive manner. This player also has a positive standing with the community and must be active on both the forums and in the game. 'Veteran -' A veteran is a member who has consistently played Runique for at least one year, and has a forum account with a join date that proves so. To earn this rank, you must have a current total playtime of 500 hours or above. 'Graphics Designer -' Graphic Designers are member who create graphical pieces for Runique (mainly advertisements) and the community. This rank is given to any player that has done so, and is deemed to be of an appropriate skill level by the administration team. 'Donator Ranks -' The donator ranks can be earned by donating the required amount for the rank, respectively. You can view our donation benefits topic to get a better understanding. 'Youtuber -' The Youtuber rank is a representation of a member who produces videos for Runique. These videos can include, but are not restricted to: Trailers, progression logs, guides & PKing clips. This rank is given to any player that is deemed worthy by the administration team. A player who consistently posts videos related to Runique can easily achieve this rank. 'Bug Tester -' But testers are members who actively seek to find and report bugs/glitches within the server. 'Quest Writer -' A Quest Writer is a member who creates quest ideas for Runique. A player can earn this rank as long as they have written a minimum of three quests. These quests must present a specific quality in order for the rank to be given. '''Clan Chat Ranks '''Clan Chat Admin - '''This rank is only held by @Runique '''Clan Chat General - '''A General in the clan chat is a member of the current (or on rare occasions former staff team) and can be trusted to answer questions when possible, or respond to your help requests. '''Clan Chat Corporal - '''Sometimes referred to as 2 bananas, a player holding this rank in the clan chat can be trusted, as they are ex staff and often resigned or left for other reasons, but were not removed from the community. '''Clan Chat Recruit - '''Often referred to as a banana rank, a player holding this rank has proven themselves helpful and knowledgeable, and may be able to help out with small things like item transfers when staff are unavailable. This rank does no symbolise a former staff member and should not be trusted with large amounts of responsibility. '''Clan Chat Friend - '''This rank is currently only available to people who manage to find the sneaky Help Chat account only and have it reply to your private messages (add you to their friends list, not 'tab' reply). WILL BE UPDATED LATER.